


The Story of Leonidas Draxum

by KappaBro24



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Lies, Mental Breakdown, Separated AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KappaBro24/pseuds/KappaBro24
Summary: We all know the story of the four turtles and ninjutsu star that got hit with ooze and became New York's protectors. But what if he couldn't save all the turtles from the explosion? The red-eared slider turtle perhaps? And he only raised the remaining three while the other was recovered and raised by Baron Draxum? What kind of adventures will take place and how will their lives be different? It all starts with a boom!
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Leonidas, Baron Draxum & Splinter | Lou Jitsu, Raphael & Michelangelo & Donatello & April O'Neil, Raphael & Michelangelo & Donatello & Leonidas, Splinter | Lou Jitsu & Leonidas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Back to the Past...

**Author's Note:**

> Leonidas is not mine, the creator is Shanzehpoo on Instagram. Some details are also hers. 
> 
> Rottmnt is also not mine, just the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all came together..

_Boom!_

_A loud explosion erupted in the evil laboratory of Baron Draxum. Draxum, a warring warrior and scientist goat yokai, looks up at his experiments that he worked long and hard for with a look of despair._

_“What? No, my ooze!”_

_He reaches a hand out in desperation before getting hit with another blast and falling to the floor with a loud oof. Along with Draxum were his two new henchmen and the world’s greatest fighter Lou Jitsu, who rushed over to Draxum’s latest test subject victims. The new victims of Drazum’s horrendous experiments were four baby mutant turtles. Lou Jitsu wished perilously to save the turtle creatures now that they had a chance to escape, however, there were only three left._

_“Huh? Where is green?”_

_He looks around anxiously for the slider turtle mutant but it was nowhere to be seen. He sweats with worry but notices the area he was in was becoming unstable, he had to get out of there as fast as he could or he and the turtles in his arms would not make it. He sighs with dread but notices other trapped mutants and at the last second, a giant red button. He uses his ninja speed to make his way over to it without getting hit with debris and pushes the button, releasing the trapped mutants. After realizing they had their freedom, the mutants rush out of the building in a panic._

_Lou Jitsu also lets out a rat he had befriended but in return, the rat bites his finger and runs off. Lou growled in pain and before he could move he noticed a green flash in the corner of his eye. Suddenly he was covered in the exact stuff the turtles were in, the ooze as Draxum called it. He stared in horror as his hands and legs begin to change into something similar to a rat’s, then he spun around to face Draxum who have recovered from being hit with debris._

_Draxum once again reaches his hand out in an attempt to stop Lou from leaving but he was too late, a giant piece of debris falling in between them. It separates them, making them unable to reach each other without brute force. Lou runs out of there, feeling happy to escape but having a deep sense of gloom for not being able to save one of the small turtles._

_Draxum, in his last attempt to escape, hears a soft cry in the distance. He looks to the direction of the cry and notices it was in the direction of his broken machines. He perks up, ignoring his henchmen as they beg for him to get out of there. He rushes to where he hears the cry and comes upon the missing slider mutant. The turtle was crying, shaking in fear from the loud noises and explosions. He looked up at Draxum with teary eyes and a scared expression plastered on his face, the turtles bottom lip quivering slightly. Draxum beams, maybe he didn’t have to give up on his dream just yet._


	2. Another Turtle?

**_The Present… RECAP TIME_ **

Years later, the same three turtle mutants that were caught in that same accident are now brothers. They are now known as Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. They had grown up together in the sewers of New York City with their adoptive rat father Splinter formally known as Lou Jitsu. However, they grew up with no knowledge of how they came to be or who Splinter was prior to their mutation. Splinter decided to teach them a few moves of self-defense but as the years went by he slowly became lazier and taught them less and less. 

They grew up with each other and only each other until a fateful day when they made a human friend named April O’Neil. They became fond of her and Splinter did as well, so fond of her that they would constantly invite her over to play video games, watch a movie, or just hang out. She grew up with them, her being their only human friend but they didn’t mind. One was enough. At the moment, they still abide by that statement by celebrating cannonball day on a rooftop on top of a hotel. 

The turtles jumped in together with April taking the picture; the picture looked rad, they all agreed. Afterward, they decide to go play basketball when Raph notices a cat-dog like a creature in a construction area and goes to investigate with his team. The creature had a strange vile around its neck and upon mentioning the vile, two big men interject declaring that the creature belonged to them. The turtles argue with them, not trusting these men and they were right not to because the men turned out to be some type of fish mutants with their pet dogs transforming into dog demon hound mutants. They had no choice besides fighting, and that’s what they did. 

As they fought each other the turtles knew they were outmatched, losing to all the mutants. April tried to fight back as well but with the duty to protect the dog thing she couldn’t do much. The two mutants manage to take the dog thing from April and leave through a portal, but at the last second April ran behind them and followed them through the portal. The turtles are left in the dust and try to figure out a way to where they disappeared off to. 

Michelangelo aka Mikey, recognized the symbol and they head home to try to find that symbol that was located somewhere in their home in the sewers. They sneak to a cabinet they aren’t supposed to touch and steal a small compass-like artifact with the symbol of the portal on it. They go back to the construction site and open a portal to the place where April and the dog thing were, the Mystic City deep under New York. They find April right away and she leads them to the lair of Baron Draxum, unbeknownst to them…

.

.

.

.

The three turtles and April easily enter Draxum’s lair and are already enchanted by its architecture and style. They all walk in proclaiming casually and in amazement about how unique this place looked. Donatello or Donnie especially marvels about the construction of the place.

“Whoa look at the color scheme! I’d love to do my lab in this style.” His eyes sparkle with wonder as he gazes around the building while clenching his tech bo close to his body. The others don’t pay him much mind as they walk a couple more steps before Raphael or Raph stops them, noticing the dog creature’s location. They stop at the edge of the platform they were standing on and he points to where the dog creature was.

“Hey, there’s the little guy… and the delivery guy too!” 

He kneels down to get a closer look, his eyes narrowing at the sight. The dog thing was trapped in a magical looking cage covered in green vines that decorated the magical barrier in a square pattern. The delivery guy Raph mentioned had accidentally gotten himself into this mess, idiotically riding his bike into the portal along with April. The fish mutants must’ve caught him too. He was beside the dog creature in another cell, but it wasn’t protected by a magical barrier like the dog creature was. The dog creature was trying to teleport out of the cage, almost desperately which made Raph equally as desperate to get the little guy out of there. He loved animals after all. 

“We gotta help ‘em get out!”

He stood up tall with his arms up, determined to accomplish their mission. April though noticed a door opening from downstairs, light leaking from the opening making it look more dramatic as a figure walks out. 

“Shh, someone’s coming!”  She pushed Raph back so he wouldn’t be tempted to go out there recklessly. 

She nods to where the door opened and everyone looks in that direction to see who would come out. The shadow showed some mutant with horns, and once he got into view they were able to see it was a humanoid goat mutant. Baron Draxum returns with his two gargoyle henchmen on his shoulders. He stares ominously at the dog creature and delivery guy, making the delivery guy nervous. He says something about pig butts and one of Draxum’s gargoyles replies with a playful retort which scares the delivery man, making him jump back and away from the cage. The gargoyles laugh and Draxum looks at the dog thing only, then proceeds to walk up to it. He squats down beside its cage and reaches in, grabbing the vile from the neck of the creature with a snarky comment of, “so nice of you to return my vile.” 

He examines it for any damage and once satisfied that it has none, he makes his way to the human delivery man. Draxum explains how the man was going to be used as a test to see if everything would work out as planned, saying how this experiment will change the “very nature of humanity.” The turtles and April look at each other skeptically then continue to watch the others below them. Draxum goes to his machine next and activates it, pouring the vile into a small hole that was located on the machine. The liquid travels to the top of the machine through green vine tubes, making the whole thing go crazy with lights and sparks. April watched with a worried expression, her gut telling her this guy was bad news. 

“This guy looks like trouble…”  The turtle brothers agree, saying how glowing green usually means something bad. 

The liquid that came from the vile swirls at the top of the machine, making it spark even more. Mosquitos nearby go up to the machine which had a type of glowing green sponge on it. That sponge attracted the mosquitos and using their mouths they suck in the sponge’s liquid, turning them into glowing green mosquitos. Draxum didn’t show it but he was extremely pleased with how his experiment turned out. He grabs one of the mosquitos and heads to the man that was still in the cage, which came to life and suspended the man into the air in front of Draxum. The man looked at Draxum terrified of his fate and asked if it would hurt. 

Draxum simply replied with a, “it will. If I do it right.” He tells the man to sit still and proceeds to put the mosquito on the man’s forehead. 

The mosquito bites him and injects the man with the glowing green liquid. The turtles flinch and gasp, worried for the poor man. Nothing happened at first but not too long after the man started to change, his anatomy and all. He cried out in pain, writhed in it. The turtles and April all watched in horror as he became exactly what he delivered. Sushi. 

“Yep, imitation crab…” 

Donnie mutters with a nod of approval of himself and how perceptive he was. The others give him a scolding look then they snap their attention back to the man, or fish, as he runs out of the room flailing his fins and screaming in horror. Draxum rubs his chin in thought, eyes wide with success and a bit of mad power. 

“The mutation worked! Just like all those years ago…” He mostly mutters to himself, ignoring his gargoyles for that moment as they talked. The turtles, however, were talking amongst themselves, mentioning how they could be related to this whole mutation business Draxum was cooking up. 

April notices Draxum once again and how he told the dog thing that it was next. April gets the turtle’s attention, looking determined. “We can not let that sheep horned weirdo do anything with that dog!” They all respond with similar looks of determination but Donnie’s becomes more thoughtful. He gives them all a look, raising a brow. 

“You guys don’t have weapons… unlike me who built my bo with high-grade titanium.” He gives them all a somewhat cocky look while patting his bo staff and Raph responds, standing up and looking at them all with a resolved look. 

“We don’t need weapons! We got Donnie’s smarts, Mikey’s flipping skills, and… uh-” April notices her friend about to tank this speech and she steps in, pushing him aside while holding a green baseball bat. 

“A friend who knows where a room is that is filled with weapons!” Mikey and Donnie looked relieved at that. 

April pushes a button and the floor below them swallows them up to take them to the weapons. Which, did not take long since it was right below them. They scramble up to take a pick of their weapons, only Raph and Mikey though since Donnie insists on his tech bo. Raph soon finds a whole shelf filled with mystic weapons, three unique ones specifically, and all in their colors.  One seemed to be missing, but Raph didn’t pay that much mind. He mentions it to Mikey and they both take the mystic weapons, excitedly showing them off. Donnie instead of taking a weapon takes a mystic crystal and stashes it into is the belt. They finally decide that they were ready enough to go and save the dog creature. 

Meanwhile, with Draxum, he held one of the mosquitos with a pleasing look, his eyes examining the mosquito closely. Beside him were his gargoyles, messing around with the dog creature, poking and prodding at it with a stick. Draxum sighs in relief then suddenly turn his head to the side where he hears a bunch of crashes and voices. A door from above opens and the turtles and April come through it, at first all jumbled together then they rearranged themselves and stand heroically above Draxum, smirking determinedly. Draxum stares perplexed and dumbfounded at their arrival. Raph points to him, his stance showing that he was in charge. 

“Alright, you incredibly and unusually buff bookworm! Give us the little guy and you’ll walk out of here with your horns still attached.” Raph gives him an intimidating stare but also had that same charming grin on his face. Draxum’s eyes rank over them, his brain slowly processing what was going on and Raph perks and he laughs awkwardly. “Oh, and stop creatin’ crab men!” 

Donnie corrects him, saying it was imitation crab men. Raph nods and repeats the whole speech with that in mind, but the others start to intervene with more corrections which makes April groan in frustration. Draxum wasn’t listening to his nonsense, he was too busy marveling on HIS creations, admiring how they’ve grown and what they’ve turned into. Then he remembers.

“So you did survive… hmm.” His brows furrow in thought and he glances at a side door, an idea coming to mind. 

April had had enough of the others and their ranting and she stands with a wicked grin, getting into a fighting stance she jumps up and descends down to the dog creatures cage. “Aprillllllllllll O’Neil!!!” She shouts as he battle cry, making the turtles watch in horror and a bit of admiration while freaking out that she went without them. 

She lands on the cage and uses her teeth to try and break open the cage but to no avail. The gargoyles laugh at her then grab her, making her fight them instead. The turtles watch with poker faces then Draxum turns to them with a wicked grin of his own, cupping a hand around his mouth he prepares to shout. 

“Leonidas! Come to my aid, your destiny awaits.”  The turtle brothers look at him in confusion, then turn their attention above them where a blue swirling portal appears. 

It was located right in front of Draxum and a figure emerges from within, showing off with a flip and landing effortlessly in front of Draxum. The figure was indeed the slider turtle mutant that Draxum had found all those years ago, but grown and raised by none other than Draxum himself. Leonidas stood there in front of Draxum with a wide smirk, his expression, and stance oozing cockiness. 

He glared at his brothers with a look similar to hatred but not quite, his sword resting on his shoulder. Leonidas was much different than the others, his shell being cracked by his left shoulder leaving a prominent scar. He had many other scars to show off but the one that caused his shell harm was the most noticeable. He also sported darker apparel such as a dark blue scarf, a dark blue belt, and black elbow and knee pads. His feet had long talon-like claws that looked like they belonged to a dinosaur. The claws were made of metal and looked as if it could cut through anything. His energy that he was emitting screamed danger to anyone near him, making the turtle brothers shiver uncomfortably. 

They stared in shock at their new opponent, none knowing what to say. They sat in silence for what felt like hours when Draxum slides his head into view of the other turtles, giving them a thoughtful look. His brows were creased as he looked between his creations. Finally, someone says something. “Another turtle?..” Mikey questions with a look of curiosity and ignorance, his voice so soft that it was almost a whisper. But Leonidas heard it. That question made a sour look appear on Leonidas’s face, the atmosphere gets denser. Mikey gulps and couldn’t help but regret those words. 


	3. Spot the Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say turtle brothers I mean just the three of them. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. Just letting yall know!

Mikey couldn’t help but feel a sinking pit in his stomach, the pit being a feeling of dread as he looked at Leonidas’s face. He was a turtle, like him but there was something about him that just seemed more sinister and scary to the younger turtle. 

Leonidas didn’t seem mad, however, more like annoyed. Leonidas scoffed and rolled his eyes at the younger turtle. He saw that look of fear in his eyes and wasn't the least bit surprised. He ignored him then slowly and surely got into a battle stance, his cocky aura surrounding him once again; the smug smirk that was on his face earlier returns in full force. 

Raph notices the change in Leonidas and his whole body tenses, gripping his tonfas while keeping his guard up. He nudges the others to do the same and they do, getting out their weapons to fight their long lost brother that stood before them. Draxum stands next to Leonidas and points to the turtles, making sure to look just as threatening. 

“Capture them. Show them what you can do.” 

Leonidas got slightly nervous with that command but hid it well. He knew there would be dire consequences if he wasn't going to able to beat them; this would be his first time fighting someone that he had conflicting feelings for but he knew he couldn’t let those feelings get in the way. He grips his sword and the sword starts to sparks a bit with blue electricity signifying the power it held, then he brings the sword up and swipes down. The motion created a portal just about his size. He smirks even more hearing two of his brothers gasp in astonishment, and he goes right through it, disappearing into it and appearing in a spot that no one could see.

“How’d he do that?!” Raph questions while looking around wildly for any sign of Leonidas and Mikey looks at his own weapon. 

He swipes it down just like Leo and it glows a bright orange then it giggles maniacally at him, the ball at the end of his  kusari-fundo erupting in flames.

Mikey’s eyes widen and a smile spreads to his face but it soon falls as the  kusari-fundo starts pulling him around everywhere, even into the machine Draxum had spent thirteen years rebuilding. The weapon was fast, pulling Mikey around effortlessly as if he weighed nothing. Mikey gripped the weapon for dear life, not wanting to lose it and not wanting to fall a large height in case he let go or lost his grip. 

He screams in fear and in surprise, his brothers watching with their very own looks of wonder. The machine that Mikey crashed into and broke, and sparked dangerously while also erupting with a small explosion. Then the kusari-fundo finally dies down and goes back to being a normal weapon while also throwing Mikey back down to the ground. Mikey lands on his toosh, his hands in his lap, and blinks in awe.

“Whoa!” 

Raph looks at his own weapons and bites his lip with excitement, hitting them together trying to activate them.

“Magic weapon magic weapon magic weapon! Oh yeah! Magic weapon-” 

Before he could finish speaking, the magic in his weapon flings him backward into the wall. The impact was intense due to Raph’s size and makes parts of the wall that broke off fall on him as well. He groans slightly and Donnie just stares at them unamused. 

“Mine works too...” Raph mutters with a soft groan.

The whole time Leonidas was waiting in the shadows not that far away from them. He’s glad he waited because that whole scene just made his day. He sputters then bursts out laughing which makes Donnie snap his attention over to him. Realizing his location was found out he just walks out casually, smirking widely and holding his stomach. 

“You’re brothers don’t even know what they’re doing! T-that’s... That’s rich.” 

He made a point of making fun of them to get a rile out of Donnie. But noticing how Donnie o nly glared and nothing more, his smirk fell slightly with some annoyance. He liked how his enemies got angry at him, that's how he took advantage of them. However, his brother wouldn't be doing such a thing instead he activates his bo staff and twirls it.

“They may not know how to use their weapons but I certainly do!” Donnie charges at Leonidas and they begin to duel.

_**(Warning: I suck at typing out battling scenarios)** _

Donnie went to jab his bo staff at Leonidas but he managed to dodge to the side and spun around he grabbed Donnie’s bo staff and tried to yank it out of his hand with all his might. He underestimates Donnie’s grip though. To wield a bo staff the person must develop a tight grip on the weapon, hence Donnie’s grip stays. Donnie had a sort of smug satisfaction look in his eyes seeing Leonidas fail, which made Leonidas slightly annoyed. Leonidas glares and instead swipes his foot under Donnie’s legs making him fall.

Donnie makes an ‘oof’ sound as he lands on his tailbone but rolls out of the way as Leonidas goes to pounce on him but lands on his hands and feet and spun back around, still on his hands and feet, to face Donnie. Leonidas stayed in that position to see what Donnie would do next, this way he could try to understand the purple-clad turtle’s fighting style. Donnie stands up and goes to swipe down on him, twirling the bo staff for more momentum. Leonidas smirks as he notices and he catches it just in time before it hit him. Donnie was slow in Leonidas’s opinion. While examining his fighting style he noticed Donnie using his mind to fight which makes him think much about his actions. Leonidas smirks knowingly at Donnie and he figures out a plan to defeat him now. Thank you Draxum.

Donnie gasps in surprise and Leonidas, who shifts to his knees only and in a flash, tugs on Donnie’s bo staff to bring him closer and then kicks at Donnie’s knee with his footgear which was made of metal, to make him buckle. He succeeds and Donnie winces and crumbles to the ground slightly, but not enough in Leonidas’s eyes. 

He grabs his sword from his back sheath then decides to create a portal a couple of feet behind Donnie and kicks him into it, and adds another opening above Leonidas. The opening above Leonidas being the exit to where Donnie will come through.

Donnie gasps as he falls through the second portal, and starts to fall several feet in the air. Leonidas looks up with a smug smirk jumps up, right in front of Donnie with perfect timing. It all goes into slow motion, Donnie’s eyes widening at Leonidas, and Leonidas looking at Donnie with a devilish grin. He roundhouse kicks him into the wall close by, making it crack as Donnie damages it with his battle shell. Donnie’s battle shell gets stuck into the wall and he winced slightly since he felt that right in the shell.

Donnie groans slightly and he uses his arms to push himself out of the wall and he falls to the ground with a soft thud, kneeling down on his shins and slightly slumped over to catch his breath. He lifts his head to see Leonidas making his way to him, his smirk never leaving his face. Leonidas stops about a couple feet away from Donnie and chuckles slightly, he leans on his sword in a casual manner. 

“Your weapon, not gonna lie is cool. But it’s not enough to beat me.” Leonidas gave him another signature smug smirk. 

Donnie’s eye twitches in annoyance, he was getting tired of this guy’s gigantic ego. From the corner of his eye luckily, comes a flying Mikey. Mikey was trying to find a way to control his weapon but wasn’t very successful in doing so. He can’t exactly control where it goes at the moment, hence why he slams into Leonidas with a yelp. They roll together on the ground, barreling past Raph who was about to go and help Donnie when Mikey intervenes. 

They continue to roll around the ground and Leonidas tries to escape but it was kinda hard when he was tangled in kusari-fundo string. He growls slightly and Mikey notices he got him caught and tries to keep him there with a wide grin. 

“Ha! Got you!” 

Leonidas growls at him again and he grabs Mikey’s hand and squeezes it to loosen Mikey's grip on his weapon. Leonidas succeeds and steals his weapon. Mikey grunts in shock and tries to take it back but before he could Leonidas activates it and makes it recoil the string back into the handle. He had experience with mystic weapons before and mostly trained with his own but he knew a little about the others as well. 

When the string recoils back into the handle it makes them flop back onto the ground. Right away Leonidas is getting back up only to be attacked by Raph, who surrounds him with a bear hug. The hug prevents him from using his arms and he kicks around wildly, trying to escape.

“What the- hey!” Leonidas growls again and it makes Raph smirk this time, but it was short-lived. The next moment he gets headbutt in the face by Leonidas’ head. Raph grunts in pain and drops Leonidas to grab his snout.

“Hey, you little- oof!” Leonidas doesn’t waste time, creating a portal he makes Raph drop into it since he made it directly below him. The portal didn’t make him go far though, just a couple feet away to get him away from Leonidas. He sighs in relief when suddenly Mikey lets out a battle cry and jumps on his back and covers his eyes with his hands with a triumphant laugh. 

“Hahaha! Donnie, a little help!” Leonidas grunts with urgency, trying to get the orange banded turtle off him before the purple banded turtle could do anything to him. He stumbles slightly from the extra weight on his shell but manages to grab Mikey’s hands and flip him in front of himself, mostly throwing him onto his shell. 

Leonidas lets out a puff of breath, his eyes narrowed slightly but they soon widen in disbelief when Donnie comes flying towards him on his jet pack. He grabs Leonidas by the ankles and lifts him up into the air.

“What-?! How are you-” Leonidas looked up at Donnie who was smirking proudly.

“It’s called a battle shell. It’s my own invention! Oh, Raph!” Leonidas grunts and tries to locate the red-banded turtle but weren’t quick enough. 

Donnie notices Raph had recovered and was waving his arms at Donnie to get his attention. Once he did, he jumps into the air and grabs onto Leonidas’s waist and he lands with a soft thud, quickly grabbing his wrists in one hand and pinning the rest of his body with the other. Raph had now pinned Leonidas to the floor.

The turtle brothers were panting slightly and Raph shouts in triumphant.

“We… gotcha! N-now surrender!” 

_ Leonidas never surrenders… _

Leonidas thought to himself with narrowed eyes. He growls and proceeds to squirm and struggle in the Raph’s arms, kicking at him while trying to get his hands free. 

“How are you so freakishly strong?!” He growls out, but that only makes Raph grin.

“Not to brag but I work out.” Raph grins cockily, making Mikey and Donnie high five in their short-lived victory.

Draxum had been watching the fight with critical eyes. He was kinda disappointed by how his creation had lost to a bunch of lucky imbeciles. He shakes his head, Leonidas was going to get a long lecture about his skills later. Between the turtles and Draxum lands Muninn, who throughout the whole time was battling April with the help of his companion Huginn. He sways a bit and makes tired hand movements to emphasize his speech.

“I’m sorry boss…” Then he falls to the ground tiredly, his speech was a bit slurred. 

Draxum blinks unamused them April comes down, hitting Muninn with her bat, with Huginn in her mouth seeming to be unconscious. Muninn makes a last attempt to beat her, biting at her ankle like a child but it proved to be futile. She shook her leg, which made him let go and she slams her foot on him and pins him. The turtles watch with their mouths agape and she gives them a thumbs up which they return. 

Leonidas stared at April with wide eyes, the only thought in his head was that this human was way more savage than he thought when he first looked at her with criticizing eyes. Draxum sighs and he opens his fist and shoots out green goo at her, which encases her into a small green gooey cocoon of sorts.

“April!” The turtle brothers shout, unconsciously letting Leonidas go while going to help their human friend. Leonidas notices and he scrambles to get back. He looks around and notices his odachi a few feet away and he rushes over, grabbing it he stares at the turtle brothers with a questioningly look. Why were they so desperate to help this human? They totally forgot about him just to help their HUMAN friend. He couldn’t comprehend in his mind to understand their actions since it was so foreign to him to befriend a human; since all they did was make yokai’s lives harder. 

He wasn’t listening to the turtles and Draxum anymore, too lost in his own thoughts. He could hear them speaking to one another but to him, it wasn’t as important as figuring them out. He manages to snap out of it however when Mikey recharges his weapon, once again trying to use its magical properties but this time against Draxum. He fails once again and is sent flying around the room, screaming as his body is thrown every which way. 

Leonidas stays on the ground and watches Mikey with a blank face, his brow furrowed in thought. Mikey tries his best to steer his weapon but simply couldn’t, making the situation even worse when he slams right into Donnie. They roll around on the ground and get tangled up in the string just like how Leonidas did.

“You fight like untrained buffoons... But under me, you could become true warriors!” 

Draxum once again monologued to himself, which was no surprise to Leonidas. Leonidas realizes what Draxum was planning to do so he stands up slowly, just in case he would be needed. 

Draxum uses his gauntlet to send more green goo at Raph then both Donnie and Mikey who end up stuck together in the green goo cocoon. They all struggle in their goo prison and April asks Donnie about how they were going to save the dog thing. 

Leonidas had totally forgotten about the creature, and he curiously turns his around to check on it. The dog thing was growling at him and Draxum, still trying to escape its vine prison. Donnie had responded to April by using his goggles that were located on his head. 

Donnie checked around the room for a means of escape but noticed Draxum’s giant machine sparking and exploding dangerously but even more than before. This makes Donnie’s eyes widen with alarm and he gasps.

“Why are you trying to stop my plans? We’re all in this together!”

Draxum once again tried to convince Leonidas’s brothers to switch sides but it didn’t seem to work, which was obvious to Leonidas. From their little fight earlier Leonidas could tell right away where his brothers stood, with the side of the humans. This still boggled his mind but at the moment he chose to put that thought on hold and save it for later. 

Leonidas focuses again on the situation, noticing where Donnie’s attention was so he looks over to where his gaze was at the machine. His own eyes widen and he looks at Draxum with an expression of nervous alarm.

“Draxum-” He tries to warn him but was interrupted by Donnie who shouts with fear evident in his voice.

“Uhh umm hey, I don’t know if this is part of your plan but your lab is about to explode!” He said in a rushed voice which makes his brothers start to freak out and also makes Draxum turn around to look at his machine with wide eyes full of panic.

The machine starts to explode even more now, starting at the top and going down one layer at a time. Pieces of the machine break off and Leonidas’s senses kick in, which makes him notice a piece of the machine about to land on Draxum. Draxum sees this as well and lightly curses, accepting his fate. 

Leonidas could not Draxum get crushed, so with all his might he uses his sword and makes slashes it towards Draxum. This makes his weapon spark with blue electricity again and doing so created a portal right below the mad scientist who quickly disappeared into it. Leonidas sighs in relief and he glances at his brothers one last time. 

They were still freaking out and trying to escape the gooey cocoon they were all stuck. His face scrunches up with mixed emotion and he shakes his head lightly with a knowing grin. Then he grips his word and he makes a portal for himself, quickly going through it. And this ends his first encounter with his brothers and their savage human friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't put this in when I said I would, I underestimated when I would get busy or not. I made this late at night so I was a bit drowsy making this, excuse my mistakes! Here it is though, I was also thinking about how this story would go and I finally figured it out and I'm ready to get this story really started! Get ready, 'cause the next chapter will be in Leonidas's point of view!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, Shanzehpoo's art and AU really inspired me to make this story. I really liked the idea so I thought more about it and bam! This came out of my brain! Updates will vary on my mood, so maybe in a week. Here's the link to her Instagram page! 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/shanzehpoo/


End file.
